


Il regalo del Coniglio Pasquale

by michirukaiou7



Series: Little Devil [13]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Extra/MemedelleRicorrenze/2009aprile.html">Meme di Aprile, [Lista uno: Pasqua] 02. Coniglio</a></p><p>– Cosa cerchi, Seishiro-chan? – chiese innocentemente.<br/>– Nieeente – rispose lui, un po’ seccato, trotterellando verso il salotto.<br/>– Veramente il Coniglio Pasquale ha lasciato qualcosa per te, oggi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il regalo del Coniglio Pasquale

Si avvicinava la Pasqua.

D’accordo, in Giappone a stento si sapeva cosa fosse, ma questo non impediva ai negozianti di riempire le loro vetrine con i coniglietti dorati della Lindt; un po’ perché si trattava di una marca straniera, un po’ perché erano oggettivamente carini, un po’ perché quello era un simbolo caro ai giapponesi, qua e là sugli scaffali, all’inizio della primavera, iniziavano a spuntare questi simpatici animaletti di cioccolato.

Subaru capitò davanti alla pasticceria Tyrol proprio in quel periodo e, pur stanco e ansioso di tornare a casa, si fermò ad osservarne le vetrine; a volte, tempo prima, quando rincasava ed apriva il frigorifero, non poteva trattenere una risata nel vedere lì, sui ripiani accuratamente organizzati da Seishiro, proprio il dolce che aveva osservato quel pomeriggio nella vetrina. Era il suo negozio preferito, ed il loro stemma sbucava sempre tra i ripiani del frigo, oppure della credenza, e a volte si domandava come fosse possibile che un uomo come Seishiro fosse tanto ossessionato dai dolci: era un aspetto umano, un po’ infantile, ed arrossiva ad ammettere che gli piaceva da impazzire il modo in cui gli brillavano gli occhi davanti ad un dolce al cioccolato o alla crema.

Sorrise nel guardare i coniglietti e, prima ancora di rendersene conto, allungò una mano per prenderne uno; ce n’erano di diversi formati: uno molto grande, più o meno come un pallone da calcio, fino ad arrivare ad un coniglietto minuscolo, che sarebbe stato giusto giusto nel palmo della mano di Seishiro-chan.

Credendo di fare una cosa carina, ne scelse tre di dimensioni differenti, che una commessa gentile dispose in un cestino di vimini e gli consegnò con un grazioso inchino.

 

~*~

 

Finita la cena, notò con un sorriso il pargoletto girellare per la cucina.

– Cosa cerchi, Seishiro-chan? – chiese innocentemente.

– Nieeente – rispose lui, un po’ seccato, trotterellando verso il salotto.

– Veramente il Coniglio Pasquale ha lasciato qualcosa per te, oggi.

– Cos’è un coniglio  _pascale_? – domandò sospettoso il pargolo.

–  _Pasquale_ , Seishiro-chan – rispose Subaru ridendo e recuperando il suo cestino – È un coniglio enorme che gira la notte di Pasqua e porta della cioccolata ai bambini.

– Davvero? – esclamò il bimbo, con gli occhi che brillavano.

Lo sciamano posò sul tavolo il canestrino con i tre coniglietti di cioccolata e prese in braccio il bambino per metterlo a sedere, osservandolo incantato mentre strappava la carta lucida.

– Sono dei conigli! – esclamò contento – Sono tutti di cioccolata, Subaru-san?

– Certo, quella al latte che piace a te.

Seishiro-chan estrasse i cioccolatini conigliformi dal canestrino e li dispose sul tavolo, osservandoli incantato: erano tutti coperti di carta dorata, con un nastrino di stoffa rossa annodato attorno al collo, appeso al quale trillava un campanellino giallo.

Li dispose sul tavolo come fossero stati pupazzetti di plastica e prese a scartarne uno, il più grande. Poi, come se ci avesse ripensato, si fermò a guardare i due conigli rimasti sul tavolo: quello piccolo era poggiato con il musetto rivolto verso il fianco di quello più grande, come i coniglietti delle fotografie.

– Cosa guardi? – il bambino non seppe rispondere, ma continuava a fissare i due cioccolatini, il più piccolo accoccolato contro il fianco di quello più grande, come faceva lui con Subaru-san quando guardavano la tv. Lo sciamano lo guardò senza capire – Che c’è?

– Magari quelli non li mangiamo…

– Perché?

Silenzio. Subaru si inginocchiò accanto a lui e guardò anche lui i due coniglietti dorati: sembravano proprio una mamma con il suo cucciolo; allora si voltò verso il bambino e, di colpo, capì e lo abbracciò forte.

– Che c’è? – chiese lui, sorpreso, con la bocca impastata di cioccolato.

– Niente – rispose lo sciamano: pensò alla faccia che avrebbe fatto Seishiro-san se avesse saputo che la sua controparte di cinque anni preferiva non mangiare dei cioccolatini perché gli sembravano due coniglietti veri, e si accorse di non riuscire a smettere di ridere.


End file.
